Cranky Yixing
by 1991SUHO
Summary: [SULAY/JOONXING] Cuman Yixing yang ngambek pakai bilang-bilang. Joonmyeon pun harus mengalah kalau begini. / "Kalau suruh milih, kamu milih aku atau ...?" / "Pilih Joonma." / "Aku yang salah pokoknya. Aku lupa lagi, soalnya waktu aku dateng ke kamar kamu malem-malem itu niatnya mau kasih tahu kamu tapi malah keterusan—" / WARNING! BL a.k.a BOYS LOVE. / NOT UPDATE BUT BALASAN REVIEW
1. Cranky Yixing

I do own the plot only. Hanya sekadar meminjam nama karakter tanpa bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan. Tulisan dibuat untuk hiburan semata dengan tidak mengambil keuntungan.

Tentu saja Yixing akan memilih Joonmyeon dibanding segalanya.

.

 _Artist_ **EXO's Lay** and **EXO's Suho  
** _Genres_ **Friendship** , **Comedy** , slight! **Idol-Life** _  
Duration_ **200+ words** _Rating_ **General**

.

warning!  
bahasa non baku. OOC. **bromance**.

.

.

.

Yixing _ngambek_ pada Joonmyeon. Alasannya sederhana, lelaki bertubuh kurang tinggi—ia tidak suka disebut pendek—itu merusak _headset_ ungu tersayang yang dipinjam darinya tempo hari yang lalu. Kalau sudah begini, hanya aksi mogok latihan yang berbicara. Mulut Yixing seolah dikucir sehingga tidak mampu berbincang dengan Joonmyeon selain mengungkapkan empat patah kata yang berbunyi, "Aku sedang _ngambek_ , ingat?"

.

Cuma Yixing yang _ngambek_ pakai bilang-bilang.

.

Sudah dalam batas awang-awang kesabarannya, Joonmyeon membelikan barang pengganti dariyang sempat dirusaknya dulu. Tak tanggung-tanggung, ia memborong segala produk berwarna ungu dari _beats by dre—headphone_ berbagai macam versi, _earphone_ , bahkan sampai _speaker_.

.

Entahlah, tujuan Joonmyeon itu untuk mengajukan proposal berbaikan atau untuk pamer kekayaan.

.

Tangan Joonmyeon terulur untuk mengetuk pintu bercat putih yang membatasi kamar Yixing dengan ruang tengah. Perlu beberapa lama hingga langkah kaki terdengar dan pintu mulai bergerak. Namun belum sepenuhnya kayu tersebut terbuka, Yixing sudah hendak membantingnya kala maniknya menangkap sosok Joonmyeon.

" _Oi_ , Xing. Jangan ditutup dulu, aku mau minta maaf."

" _Nggak_ perlu! Kamu _udah ngerusak headset_ kesayangank—"

"Aku bawa gantinya."

Pintu langsung terbuka lebar dan Joonmyeon meringis melihat aura _blink-blink_ dari sosok penggila _unicorn_ itu. "Mana?"

Dalam diam, Joonmyeon mengulurkan plastik besar berisi kardus-kardus dengan merek sama. Yixing langsung memekik girang dan membawa barang pemberian Joonmyeon itu masuk ke kamar—bahkan ia menarik tangan Joonmyeon untuk ikut menggeledah balok-balok tersebut.

Di tengah kegiatan membuka satu per satu kardus yang ada, suara khas Joonmyeon mengudara. "Xing, suka sama hadiahnya?"

" _Banget_ , lah."

"Kalau suruh _milih_ , kamu _milih_ aku atau _headset-headset_ itu?"

.

"Pilih Joonma."

.

"Kenapa? Terus kemarin kok _ngambek_?"

"Nanti kalau _headset_ -nya ada yang rusak lagi, pasti aku _dibeliin_ lebih banyak, hehe."


	2. Sequel

_I do own the plot only_. Hanya meminjam nama karakter tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan. Tulisan dibuat untuk hiburan semata dengan tidak mengambil keuntungan.

Selama sepuluh menit terakhir, yang Joonmyeon lakukan hanyalah duduk dan memijit pelipisnya sembari menghembuskan napas berat. Kejadian tempo menit yang lalu masih menyisakan sedikit bekas trauma di otaknya—

— _well_ , mungkin ini sedikit berlebihan.

.

.

.

 _Artist_ **EXO's Suho** and **EXO's Lay**  
 _Genres_ **Comedy** , **Boys Love** , slight! **Idol-Life  
** _Duration_ **800+ words** _Rating_ **Teenagers**

.

warning  
OOC. bahasa-non-baku. menye-menye.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, bahunya diguncang dengan sedikit keras dan tidak berperike- _not-morning-person_ -an. Kalau begini, tersangka berikut alasannya hanya ada empat. Sehun yang takut, atau Jongdae yang tidak ada kerjaan, atau Kyungsoo yang butuh bantuan, atau Yixing yang memang ingin saja—karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membangunkan dengan teriakan perusak gendang, Minseok lebih suka menggedor, sementara Jongin tidak usah ditanya karena ia justru yang harus dibangunkan.

Menggeram rendah, Joonmyeon memaksa kelopak matanya untuk tertarik ke dua kutub berlawanan dan sedikit membiasakan cahaya yang langsung menerpa maniknya. Sudah mulai sadar, Joonmyeon menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sesosok orang berpakaian resmi dengan wajah yang mirip dengan _manager_ EXO sedang memasang raut marah—

.

.

—tunggu, apa Joonmyeon bilang? Baju resmi? Mirip _manager_ EXO? Ekspresi marah?

.

 _SHIT_.

.

Sedikit kelabakan, Joonmyeon langsung menendang selimutnya asal dan mendudukkan dirinya. Hawa dingin menerpa kulitnya yang tidak ditutupi apa pun—

.

 _Double shit_.

.

Tangan Joonmyeon terulur untuk memungut selimut yang sempat ia campakkan tadi dan segera menggunakannya sebagai pengganti baju—atau mungkin _bathrobe_. Memasang senyum canggung, ia lantas berujar, "O, _manager Hyung_! Ada apa pagi-pagi datang ke sini?"

 _Manager_ EXO yang awalnya melongo melihat tingkah ajaib Joonmyeon segera menetralisir ekspresinya kembali. Berdeham sejenak untuk mengembalikkan wibawa, pria kepala tiga itu segera menyemburkan apinya. "Kau yang apa-apaan, Suho! Ini sudah jam sembilan dan kau belum bersiap sama sekali?!"

"Bersiap untuk apa?"

"Hari ini kau ada _press conference_ untuk album baru kalian!"

.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

.

.

Sepuluh detik berlalu, masih dengan posisi _manager_ EXO memelototi Joonmyeon sementara objek pelototan mengerutkan alis heran.

"Memangnya ada ya, _Hyung_?"

.

"KEMARIN AKU SUDAH MENYAMPAIKANNYA PADA LAY, SUHO! SEKARANG CEPAT BERSIAP, ACARA DIMULAI JAM SEPULUH DAN TIDAK ADA KATA TERLAMBAT. TITIK!"

.

 _Triple shit_.

Pasti Yixing lupa memberitahunya.

.

.

Sebenarnya Joonmyeon tidak marah. Sama sekali tidak.

.

Lagi pula siapa sih yang bisa marah pada Yixing dengan segala kepolosan dan kepikunannya?

.

Yah, meski member lain sering mengeluhkan kekurangan Yixing yang dua itu, tetapi Joonmyeon sudah terlampau bisa menerimanya. Bukankah ada semangat terima cintamu ada apanya—eh, apa adanya?

.

 **Cie**.

.

Jadi Joonmyeon pun tidak berniat untuk memberi tahu Yixing perihal ia dijadikan sarapan _manager_ EXO yang mendadak sensi, karena ia memang tidak mau membuat lelaki itu kepikiran atau merasa bersalah.

Bukannya geer, lho.

Tapi Yixing itu orangnya pemikir. Satu kesalahan yang ia buat, ia bisa memikirkannya selama satu minggu dan meminta maaf sampai satu nol kali. Salah membelikan Sehun _bubble tea_ saja dia langsung kembali ke _counter_ dan membelikan tiga gelas _bubble tea_ sebagai gantinya. Apa lagi untuk Joonmyeon yang dikategorikan sebagai— **uhuk** —kekasih?

Sayangnya, mulut dua _main vocal_ EXO yang tidak bisa diam terutama dalam hal meneruskan informasi itu menghalangi niat baiknya. Mereka bercerita dengan polosnya kepada Yixing saat Joonmyeon sibuk melakukan aktivitasnya, dan tak ayal Joonmyeon pun mendapat teror manis dari Yixing berupa panggilan masuk yang terus berdatangan.

Begitu telepon diterima, suara teriakan khas Yixing nyaris membuat telinganya lepas. "JOONMA MAAFIN AKUUU!"

"Nggak Xing, nggak apa-apa kok. Lagian aku juga salah karena nggak ngecek jadwal sebelumny—"

"Pokoknya aku yang salah. Gara-gara aku kamu jadi dimarahin sama _manager_ - _Ge_ 'kan?!"

"Nggak kok, cuman dinasehat—"

" _Manager_ kita mana pernah ngasih nasehat kalau urusan jadwal, jangan bohong deh, Joon. Ngaku aja, kamu pasti dimarahin—"

"Santai, Xing, santai. Aku nggak kenapa-kenapa—"

"Aku yang salah pokoknya. Aku lupa lagi, soalnya waktu aku dateng ke kamar kamu malem-malem itu niatnya mau kasih tahu kamu tapi malah keterusan—"

.

Keterusan apa, hayo?

.

"Iya, iya. Aku ngerti kok Xingxing. Lagian aku juga yang ngajak kamu main sampai malem banget—"

"NAH! Terus aku malah ketiduran karena kecapekan, jadinya bangun-bangun udah lupa semua."

"Iya sih, lagian kamu nafsu banget sih, jadi capek sendiri 'kan?"

.

Agak ambigu, kayaknya.

.

"Salahmu sendiri muka kok ngeselin banget. Jadi makin seneng ngasih _dare_ -nya."

.

Main _truth or dare_ toh.

.

"Nggak usah dibahas lagi, oke? Sekarang kamu lagi apa? Udah makan belum?"

"Lagi ngapain ya—"

.

Bukan, ini bukan kalimat jahil seorang cewek centil yang minta ditanya lebih lanjut dari cowoknya. Tapi ini murni kalimat bingung Yixing yang sedang berpikir apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini.

.

"O! Lagi baca-baca ulang naskah—EH, JOONMA! Jangan ngalihin topik deh. Besok aku yang bilang ke _manager_ - _Ge_ kalau waktu itu aku lupa ngasih tahu kamu. Sama aku bakal bawain kamu banyak oleh-oleh. Kamu mau apa? Nanti aku beliin—"

"Ya ampun, nggak usah Xing, serius deh. Kamu kerja aja, makan yang bener, tidur yang bener. Udah cukup. Nggak usah ngomong ke _manager_ - _Hyung_ , pasti dia udah lupa deh besok. Nggak usah bawa banyak oleh-oleh, nanti punggungmu cidera lagi—"

"Nggak mau! Pokoknya aku tetep mau ngomong sama beliin kamu oleh-oleh. Harus mau, nggak ada penolakan."

"Nggak usa—"

"Iya atau aku ngambek, nih?"

.

Senjata pamungkas sudah dikeluarkan, kawan.

.

"Oke, terserah Xingxing aja."


	3. Balasan Review

_NOT AN UPDATE._ BALASAN _REVIEW ONLY_. Maaf karena baru sempat membalas komentar kalian wahai _readers_. Makasih banget buat kalian-kalian yang udah sempetin baca, apalagi komentar. MAAF KALAU DIKIRA INI UPDATEAN HUHUHU. Untuk _readers_ yang _log in_ , udah aku balas via PM.

.

.

 **Lily** : NYAW senang kalau ada yang bilang koplak, saya takut malah menyeret kalian ke kerecehan. :')

 **Marin** : kapan sih SuLay nggak unyu HEHEHEHE.

 **Anson** : Yixingnya emang gitu banget, kalo Suho sih kenyataan ya kayanya. XD

 **Gyuu** : lanjutannya udah tuh HEHEHEH. Iya masih bromance, tapi sequelnya udah boyslove

 **Taytay** : saya sendiri masih baru di dunia FFn dan baru awal-awal nulis genre begini, jadi belum bisa bedain bener-bener :')

 **Poppycorn** : gitu unyu apa gitu emesh nih WKWKWK

 **Helloitsme** : KETAWA HARD LIHAT USERNAME KAMU. Yes, udah pacarnya ganteng, kaya, baik lagi :')

 **Guest (1)** : jarang ada FF SuLay apa SuLay yang Idol-Life heuheu

 **Eve** : Yixing emang polosnya selalu bikin unyu :')

 **Devilwearsprada** : this is kurang penting tapi kayaknya u need to know kalau saya baca u/name kamu jadi devilwearspanda. Yain. Doakan aku bisa mengisi kekosongan FF Sulay yang mulai langka ya :')

 **Klover** : emang omongan mereka agak ambigu gitu ya. Jangan kantongin dong, nanti Junmen sama siapa? ;_;

 **Whatzup** : Yixing mah ngomong aja unyu, wong rada ngeblank gitu… /NGA. HUHUHU MUCH THANKS saya takut malah bikin kalian jadi ikutan receh :')

 **Anson** : semuanya gemesh sama icing kok nggak sama umen aja? /NGA

 **Aglelele** : EH ITU JUGA MY MOM AND DAD /nga. Truth or Dare-nya? Tanyakan pada Yixing yang bergoyang :3 Iya, untuk sementara sequel dulu karena belum kepikiran bikin chapter saya mah nda bisa nulis tanpa ngaret ;_;


End file.
